Total Eclipse
by cjewellm
Summary: My take on what Escaflowne is about. Please take a look and tell me what you think. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Total Eclipse

I do not have any ownership rights of Escaflowne. This story was inspired by the TV show Escaflowne.

Chapter 1

**Author's POV**

Hitomi is a 17 year old girl who is different from everyone else. She lives in Japan with her adoptive parents, who force her to predict the future people. She hates to do it every single day of the year. She is even considered the outcast in her school. Her adoptive parents abuse her so much that Hitomi has to go into the hospital to get treated for most of the injuries that are inflicted upon her. Whenever Hitomi has to go to the hospital for treatment, her adoptive parents, Richard and Andrea Kanzaki, always lie to the doctors about what happened.

Before Hitomi has ever been adopted by the Kanzaki's, she lived with her real parents before they died in a car accident. She had a loving family with an older sister and a younger brother that were very kind to her because Hitomi always has visions about what is going to happen. She has no idea why the visions come to her every single day and her family didn't think that she was a psycho or weird because they know that she was special, and they loved her for that. Hitomi had foreseen that they were going to be in a car crash, but didn't know that her family was going to die because of it. She told her family what is going to happen right after the vision and later that day, the crash happened. Her parents were killed on impact and her brother and sister died on the way to the hospital.

The doctors were able to save Hitomi, but she was in a coma for a month. While she was in the coma, she kept on seeing the same thing about a strange place that has two moons shown in the night sky. There was also a bright pillar of light connecting this strange place to the big blue moon in the sky. "What is going on? Is this really going to happen? Does this place really exist?" Hitomi kept on asking herself in her mind while she was in the coma.

When she woke up from the coma a month later, the doctors told what happened, what shape she is in and what treatment is going on. Hitomi's left leg has been fractured in two different areas, and she had to have surgery to fix it. From that day, Hitomi became very quiet and preferred to be alone and not to talk to anyone.

After a few months, Hitomi was adopted by the Kanzaki's and has lived with them for a year. During that year with the Kanzaki's, Hitomi has been hurt physically and emotionally from the first minute she stepped foot into the house.

Ever since the beginning of a new start, Hitomi has been abused quite a bit. The only things that her adoptive parents did not do were drug injections and immoral actions. Hitomi has never inflicted pain upon herself by cutting her wrists.

She hasn't seen any visions during the time that she woke up from the coma until she was adopted and the visions are the same as when she was in the coma. Seeing a strange place with two moons in the night time sky, a pillar of light connecting the big blue moon to this place.

Hitomi joined the track team at the same time she started her new school. She was at the Kanzaki's for a month before the next school year started. Hitomi enjoys running whenever she wants even though she is recovering from an injury every time she runs. Both her school and track uniform shows off her scared and bruised legs (scared from the car crash and bruised from the beatings she get). Hitomi is now one of the fastest runners on the team and she can also jump far distances (about seven to eight feet). Every student and teacher knows her and knows what's going on in her life and they do nothing to help her.

**Hitomi's POV**

The track meet is coming up fast and I am always at the track practicing whenever I have free time. Even though there is the time when everyone has practice, I still practice every free second that I have. I have to go to work that my evil adoptive parents own to tell people their future or fortune. I then go run at the track for an hour and go to the house that is my abuse chamber. And every night I have the same vision of a strange place that does not exist on Earth. I see two moons in the sky and a beam of light connecting to this place to the big blue moon. The strange thing about this vision is that it keeps on getting clearer and clearer every time it happens. I even see that in the beam of light, it looks like there are two figures descending towards the ground. After the vision happens, everything goes black.

Everything is dark when I wake up again. I was on my bed, but I don't remember how I got there. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 3:00 am. It was thirty minutes before it was set to go off. Today is Friday and there is practice today after school. I got out of bed and turned off the alarm so that it does not go off. I gathered my clothes for today and went to take a shower to clean the cuts on my face from the punches from last night. After I was done in the bathroom, I went back to my room to do my homework from the day before. Two hours later I am done and it was close to the time that students could come to the school grounds. I put on a pendent from my mother's will as a present that was supposed to be for my eighteenth birthday. After I put the pendent on, I grabbed my bags that were by my bedroom door and headed to school.

Today I have just graduated from high school and the track team is still going on throughout the summer. No one has ever congratulated me on anything because of fear of my adoptive parents. It does not really matter to me because I am used to it. There is also an empty seat on either side of me during the ceremony and then everyone left when my name was called because my name was called last.

I am at the track for practice and feeling at ease. I had to do the run and long jumps first and it was my turn to urn. It was the last run for the day and I was waiting for the signal to go. When the gun went off, I bolted off of the blocks and tore down the track. I was in the lead when I saw a pillar of light appear in front of me and then a boy about 15 wearing armor and holding a sword. He looked at me and gasped while I was getting closer to him. I ran right through him and all went black.

To Be Continued.

Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Eclipse

I do not have any ownership rights of Escaflowne. This story was inspired by the TV show Escaflowne.

Chapter 2

**Hitome's POV**

I feel wet droplets hitting my body and I am cold. I opened my eyes and it was pitch black and I am lying on the track field. Even though it is cold, I love the rain. I love the sounds that it makes when it hits the ground. There are lightning flashes that light up the night time sky. It is just beautiful.

While I am out in the rain, I imagine that there is music playing when it rains. I hear the electric piano starting to play at a very cool setting. I also hear an orchestra being played like the master is one with the instrument. It sounds so beautiful. With the lightning flashes and music playing just takes away my burden.

I started to get up and grab my bags so that I could get out of the rain and my wet clothes. It got my bags and started to walk away from the tracks when I saw the pillar of light right in front of me. It disappeared really quickly and a boy of about 16 stood there. He was wearing armor and brown pants. He has unruly black hair and brown eyes. I lost my footing and fell to the muddy ground in front of him. "My name is Van Fanel and you should get away from here now. There is a land dragon coming," he said.

'What! A land dragon? What on Earth is he talking about and where did he come from?' I asked myself. "What are you saying?" I asked him. That was when I saw some shimmering behind the boy. I saw trees and then saw the dragon. It was huge and the tail has a sharp point at the end.

When I started to get up, the kid, Van, got thrown to the side by the dragon's tail. I looked at the dragons face and saw that one of its eyes was missing and green blood was streaming out of it. I turned and started to run away and it chased after me. It got me in the leg with its claws, but I kept on running. I slipped again and landed on the ground pretty hard. Van got the dragons attention and started to kill it. It was then that I had a vision that he was going to die when the dragon's tail goes through his back. I yelled, "Look out from above," without even thinking, and barely missed his death. The sharp point of the dragon's tail just cut off his armor. The boy was now wearing a red shirt with tan pants. The boy finally slain the dragon and took out some sort of stone from the dragon's heart.

Van started to come toward me and started to lecture me. "I didn't need your help. You should go home," he said. "Yes, I do need to go home, but I don't have a home to go to," I told him. He just gave me a strange look and then got a thoughtful look.

All of a sudden, there was light all around us and we started to leave the ground. I landed on the ground and I knew that I was in a different place. I noticed that I was sitting on grass and that it wasn't raining. I looked up at the sky and saw two moons. It was then I knew what this strange place is. This place is Gaia. I am on Gail and all went black.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Total Eclipse

I do not have any ownership rights of Escaflowne. This story was inspired by the TV show Escaflowne.

Chapter 3

**Hitome's POV**

It felt like I was bouncing on a cart with straw under me. I opened my eyes and I looked at the starry sky. I don't recognize any of the constellations that are in the sky. Then that must mean that I am still on Gaia. I looked around me and saw two other figures. One was driving the cart, he look like a wolfman. The second one is the boy, Van. He is sitting by my legs, tending to the cut on my leg. He is wiping off the blood from the cut and also the mud that got on my leg. The cut is on the same leg that I had surgery for a lot of different reasons caused by the car crash (that killed my family) and my adoptive parents. They didn't know that I am awake right now, so I am going to make it known to them. "You know, I can clean the cut just fine by myself. How deep is the cut anyway?" The wolfman that was guiding the cart jerked back on the reigns and we came to an abrupt halt. He turned around and stared at me. The boy jumped and dropped the cloth that he was using and looked at me. I just sat up and looked for my bags.

Once I found them, they were on the other side of the cart. "Could you please get my bags? I will really appreciate it." I asked the boy next to me. He got up, grabbed my bags, and gave them to me. It took a little while for either of the men to get out of their shock. I was looking around me and saw that there were other wolfmen surrounding the cart with a few big oxen (the biggest oxen that I've ever seen). We've started to move after a while. I started to look through my bags to see where I kept my cleaning supplies. Once I found them, the boy started to say something. "You only past out a few minutes ago and you are now awake. How can you be awake right now with all of the blood loss?" I was shocked when he said that.

I looked up at him and said, "I am used to it, and I have done it a lot of times this year." I didn't know why I said the last part out loud. I looked at the cut on my leg and groaned. The cut is like two inches deep and it will need to be stitched up. The cut is in the only place that hasn't had any scars on it, and now, mu whole left leg is scarred all over for life.

I started to clean my leg with the supplies that I had with me. "Could you please bring a torch over here Van? That's your name right?" I asked the boy next to me. I wanted to look into my supplies for the needle and thread to stitch up the cut. The boy came back with the torch for more light and I got a better look at it. It was starting to seep some clear stuff and I poured some peroxide on the cut to clean out the bacteria that might have gotten into it. The cut bubbles some and I poured some more peroxide onto the cut, I then wiped the blood and bubbles away. The cut is about five inches, so I would have to use a lot of thread to close it up.

I put the thread through the end of the needle when the boy finally said something. "Yes, my name is Van. You didn't say who you are yet. What is your name? You aren't going to do what I think you are about to do are you?" "My name is Hitomi. What do you think that I am going to do?" I said.

"You're going to stitch the cut up on your own aren't you? Why don't you wait until we make it to our designation?" Von pleaded. I sighed and shook my head. "If I dont stitch it now, the bleeding won't stop for a while and infection would most likely set in. I need to do it now so that won't happen. I know what I'm doing because I have training on how to stitch cuts up. I had to do it for the past six months." I said with a tired voice and asked, "Could you bring the torch closer so that I sterilize the needle and see what I'm doing?" Van complied without a word and I started to work.

I stuck the needle in the fire for a moment and then started to stitch the cut. I had to grit my teeth during the whole ordeal. It took about ten to fifteen minutes to stitch up the cut because of how bumpy the ride was and the light was not as bright as it could have been. I took some aguse out of my bag and wrapped it around my leg to keep the wound clean and protected. I then put my stuff away and looked up at Van.

He had an amazed look on his face. "I have never seen someone do that tho themselves before," Van said. I just looked at him and sain, "You are still young in somethings." I then started to look around the area and up at the night sky. "Van, have you ever got the feeling that you are being watched since you got back to Gaia?" I asked him.

I looked back at Van and he had a thoughtful look on his face. He then said, "No." and went back to his thoughts or whatever he was doing. I just rolled my eyes and something shimmer off in the distance. I thought it was some type of giant metal thing and then it disapeared. Just the trees and darkness beyond them. I shook my head and then had a vision. I saw a city burning and saw six giant metal things walking throught he city destroying everything. The metal things looked like the same exact one that i just saw in the woods. I kept on thinking that Van really needs to obsurve his surrounding and grow up. He would get killed otherwise. After the vision and last thought, I felt myself falling backwards and everything went black.


End file.
